


Tonight’s Gonna Be a Good Good Night

by BubbleWrap25



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWrap25/pseuds/BubbleWrap25
Summary: *万圣节快乐沙雕小甜饼





	Tonight’s Gonna Be a Good Good Night

Freddy从卫生间的门后探出一个头来，脸上有一种又想哭又想笑的表情。  
“怎么？”Billy穿着紫色的西装，两条腿随意交叉搁在桌上，懒懒地坐在书桌前翻着Freddy的漫画。  
“怎么？什么怎么？哦，我认为我们确实过了过万圣节的年纪。”Freddy把头缩回了门板后面，语气有些暴躁地说。  
“现在意识到你的罗宾套装很傻已经太晚了。我们在十分钟前就该出发了。”  
“不，不不不，我的罗宾套装非常好。把我的拐杖递给我。”  
Billy站起身，拿起Freddy忘在桌边的拐杖，向卫生间走去，他假装要给Freddy递拐杖，但就在门后的那只手接住拐杖的一瞬间，他突然打开了卫生间的门。Billy对天发誓，他本来只是想对穿万圣节变装服的Freddy嘲笑一番的。这也是他答应Freddy参加那个万圣节派对的根本原因，他发誓，他敢对Freddy的蝙蝠镖发誓。  
那天他们在放学的时候发现，每个人的橱门里都被塞进了万圣节派对的传单。  
“Billy Batson我有一个请求。”Freddy认真叫他的全名说道。  
“不。”  
“不，听我说，我从七岁开始就想和别人组队换装参加万圣节了，我是一个残疾的小孩，我很可怜，我在遇到你之前没有同龄的朋友，我在打感情牌以及如果你不答应我我会二十四小时缠着你。”  
“什么？”  
“对，我会二十四小时缠着你。你没听错。”  
“我是说你想让我穿成什么……”  
“Billy你答应了！哇噢……没想到这么容易……很好，很好，很好，非常好。我们就来最简单的好了。蝙蝠侠和罗宾？”  
“……”Billy翻了个白眼。  
“好吧好吧，我换个更简单的，小丑和罗宾？你只需要穿紫色的西装。”  
“行吧。”Billy叹了口气，“行吧……”  
Billy在同意的那一秒完全没有想到他会看到眼前这个景象，Freddy的罗宾服不知道为什么在洗完之后缩水了，比他当初试穿的时候要整整小了一号，他的屁股被绿色的小短裤勒得紧紧的，他的上衣太短以至于露出来可爱的肚脐，  
“可爱？我刚才是在觉得Freddy的肚脐可爱吗？这太诡异了吧？”Billy在脑海中质问自己。  
更糟糕的是Freddy伸手扯了扯他的小短裤边缘，他的圆鼓鼓的小屁股随着这个动作微微颤抖，这太糟糕了。Billy发誓Freddy现在看上去完全不应该参加中学万圣节派对，而应该参加脱衣舞俱乐部的万圣节派对。想到这里，Billy才发现自己正变态地盯着自己的室友，自己的养兄弟，自己的好朋友的屁股看得出神，他迅速命令自己回过神来。  
“嗯……我觉得……这看上去……嗯……你的头发对于罗宾造型是不是太卷了？”Billy使出浑身解数假装自己不是在掩饰潜在的性冲动而是在掩饰普通的嘲讽而已。  
“闭嘴。来不及了，我们必须要穿着这玩意  
出发了。你为什么没有画口红Billy。”  
“不，我一次只能实现你一个愿望，看，我穿了紫色的西装，满意吗？”  
“哦老天……今晚一定会是一场灾难……”  
事实证明Freddy的判断，不是正确的。他们到达万圣节派对现场的时候，所有人都已经是疯了的状态，不是很宽敞的中学体育馆里，廉价的迪斯科球不知道为什么折射着红光，把每个人都搞得像魔女嘉莉一样。根本没有人在乎他们穿了什么，所有人都在随着不知所谓的流行歌曲摇头晃脑。Billy庆幸自己没有穿成蝙蝠侠，因为整个房间里一眼望去就至少有三个蝙蝠侠，够无聊的。就在Freddy喝饮料的这一小会，就有一个蝙蝠侠朝他走来搭讪。  
“衣服不错。”  
“我需要友善地提醒你，我知道我的衣服糟透了，但是如果你穿着蝙蝠侠的衣服对我冷嘲热讽的话我会用芬达泼你。”  
“哇噢，冷静，罗宾。”那个蝙蝠侠突然靠近Freddy，在他耳边说，“你看上去很辣。让人想把手伸进你的罗宾小短裤那么辣。”  
然后他吻了吻Freddy的耳根，就离开了。  
Freddy感觉晕晕乎乎的，他四处寻找Billy。“Billy！我的老天！”Freddy倒进他的怀里，“刚才有个蝙蝠侠看上我了。我的天哪，我发誓我再待十分钟就能睡到这个房间里几个蝙蝠侠中的一个，也许我可以在今晚破处？你觉得蝙蝠侠是同性恋吗？哦天哪，你觉得我是同性恋吗？哦天哪Billy我想吐。”  
“什么？怎么回事？”  
“不我不是对同性恋这件事想吐。我真的想吐。”  
“Freddy你喝了什么？”  
“完全正常的汽水。”  
这是旁边走过的一个桃乐丝女孩看着他们说道，“我要是你，我可不会喝这个，刚才有人往我们的汽水碗里加了一整瓶伏特加。”  
Billy正想让Freddy别喝了，回头发现他已经消失在人群中。Billy突然感到非常惊慌，这是一个一大半饥渴的青少年都喝高了的房间，穿着几乎露出屁股的短裤的Freddy就在他们之中，并且喝高了。  
他简直太后悔答应Freddy来这个派对了，他们应该一起在家里看《月光光心慌慌》，他们应该像隔壁的老夫妇一样悠闲地呆在家里一样给每个来敲门的小孩发糖，他们应该去巡逻，打击犯罪，这个混乱的万圣节夜晚城市里保证罪恶横行，比如小偷小摸，入室抢劫，打架斗殴，以及买卖劣质缩水万圣节服装！  
Billy努力拨开人群，并且对人群中一两个向他示好的“哈莉奎因”表示了并不怎么礼貌的拒绝，就在他快要放弃的时候，他突然看到在消防通道的左边孤零零地立着Freddy的拐杖。Billy下意识想推开门的，但是有一秒钟他犹豫了，他有些害怕打开门会看到什么，在一秒钟里他的脑子里突然出现很多有关Freddy的过于色情的想象，Freddy 会不会在门后和某个混蛋的蝙蝠侠吻得难舍难分，他为什么丢下了他的拐杖，他是被人抱走了吗，轻得像一只猫仔一样的Freddy，要把他抱走太容易了。他轻轻摁下金属门把，把门打开一条缝，透过门缝向里面望去，一瞬间他以为  
自己精神分裂了。  
他看到Freddy像树袋熊一样抱着一个穿着紫色小丑西装的人，如果不是他的帽子下面露出了一点金色的头发，Billy几乎要以为是自己在抱着Freddy了，那人把Freddy抵在墙上，正在忘情地亲吻Freddy的锁骨。Freddy搂着那人的脖子，他的腿盘着那人的腰，嘴唇微张，有些急促地喘息着，眼睛湿漉漉的。突然，那个人摸着Freddy的大腿一路伸进了他的罗宾小短裤边缘，这个动作使得Freddy突然地仰头，吐出了一个词：  
“Billy……”  
什么！Billy无声地大喊出来。他脑子疯狂地运作几乎要爆炸，在自己意识到之前他已经握着Freddy的拐杖推开了门。  
突然发出的响声让抱在一起的两个人一惊。  
Freddy从那人身上跳下来，吃惊道，“Billy？！”他还没有完全清醒过来似地看着门口出现的Billy，又看了一眼他面前他以为是Billy的“Billy”，“但是Billy……？”他惊慌失措地抓着自己的小卷毛，“哦老天，为什么会有两个Billy？”  
“你傻吗？”Billy生气地把Freddy的拐杖扔给他，“这个人明显是金发！”  
“什么？哇噢……”Freddy显然已经完全吓坏了，他甚至没有接拐杖，而是倚着墙双手捂着脸颊像一个被吓坏的超可爱emoji，“天呐天呐天呐天呐……”  
Billy无奈地捡起尴尬地被丢在地上的拐杖，走近一步把手轻轻搭在Freddy肩上，正想开口安抚，Freddy突然一躲，然后用力地夺过拐杖。  
“别碰我！”Freddy有些气急败坏地瞪着面前的两个Billy，努力想找出什么词来打败他们，以平衡自己巨大的惊慌，他开始胡言乱语起来，“嘿！蠢蛋们！我才不是这个房间里的蠢人！因为因为因为……小丑的头发应该是绿色的！不应该是黑色！也不应该是金色！所以你们两个傻瓜都是非常不合格的小丑，你，Billy！还有你……”  
“Justin是我的名字。”Billy看到那个冒牌的混蛋小子很无所谓地耸耸肩说道。  
“Justin？你的名字叫Justin？难道我刚才一直在叫另外一个人的名字没有让你觉得有一点点奇怪吗，Justin？！Justin和Billy是两个非常不一样的词你不觉得吗？！Justin？！”  
“嗯……你也没有注意到我是金发所以我们也没有谁比谁好到哪去……”  
“因为你戴着帽子Justin！你他妈戴着帽子！而你！你你你你……Billy！你甚至都没有买紫色的礼帽！你一开始就根本不想和我一起过万圣节！”Freddy声音里带着醉意和委屈地望着Billy，这个狭小的走道一时间陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
“所以……这是不是意味着我和他之间你会选择我？”Justin欠揍地冒出来一句。  
“不！Justin！非常明显不！”Freddy喊道。  
“没错Justin！去找别的喝醉的小屁孩！”Billy和他一唱一和地喊道。  
“不！Justin！不要再搞出什么别的乌龙了！回家！赶紧回家！”  
“嘿……你们把我搞糊涂了……但是我决定听Billy的。”  
“好了这下他连我的名字都记住了。”Billy翻了个白眼。  
“因为我把伏特加倒进大家的汽水碗就是为了灌醉大家好找到人打炮。”  
“去你的Justin！”Billy和Freddy异口同声地咒骂到。  
他们看着Justin跌跌撞撞地走出去，门左右开合了两下然后归于平静。Freddy泄气一般倒在身后的墙上。  
“我就知道今晚一定会是一场灾难……”  
“嘿，我很确定这比超级反派要毁灭地球还是好多了。”  
“难以置信我刚才对着一个不认识的傻瓜白白浪费了五分钟的真情告白。”Freddy慢慢蹲下来，用黄色的罗宾袍子裹住了自己，他看上去就像一颗被人不小心落在地上的黄色的小糖豆一样可怜巴巴。  
Billy也慢慢蹲了下来，“也许……也许你现在可以对着你认识这个傻瓜再浪费五分钟的真情告白。”  
“不Billy……我不知道……我有点混乱……我喜欢你吗？”  
“看上去几分钟前你是想跟“我”在这个走廊里亲热。所以我猜……你确实喜欢我。”  
“但是我喝了兑了伏特加的芬达，我疯了，我又醉又疯！”  
“那怎么办……”Billy没辙了。“我也不知道了……”  
他们两个人蹲在墙角，像两只垂头丧气的小狗。Billy忍不住偷偷地瞄Freddy，然后伸手去掰他紧紧攥着黄色罗宾袍的手指。  
“嘿，我有一个主意。”Billy轻声说，“我们可以测试你是不是喜欢我，就像我的超能力测试一样。”  
Freddy看上去突然有了精神，“对，这个主意很好！但是我们该怎么测试？”  
“也许我们可以手拉手看看有没有心跳加速。”Billy说完，他们立刻有默契地把手握在一起。  
“怎么样？”  
“没有什么感觉。”  
“我们还可以试试拥抱！”他们又立刻抱在一起。  
“也没什么感觉。”Freddy松开他摇摇头。  
“我们应该接吻！”他们同时迅速地向对方靠近然后重重的亲了一下。  
“我感觉到了！心跳！但好像是因为你把我嘴唇磕痛了……”Freddy一边揉着嘴唇一边摇头。  
“好的那我只剩下最后一办法了。”Billy看着Freddy的眼睛，“你要答应我你不会觉得我是个怪胎。”  
“你要干什么？”  
Billy突然地拽过Freddy把他摁在地上，他直直地凝视了Freddy一秒，然后低下头亲吻Freddy的肚脐，他觉得超级可爱的肚脐。他能感觉到Freddy在他身下颤抖了一下，于是他故意多吻了一小会。  
Freddy的声音变软了，“这是什么意思，这要怎么测试我是不是喜欢你……”  
“这不能测试。”Billy说，“只是我早就想这么做了而已，以防你确认你不喜欢我了之后，我就永远不能这么干了。”  
“Billy，你是个怪胎，你还有什么变态的主意？”  
“你不会想知道的。”  
“我想知道。”  
“你这么想知道我要对你做什么古怪的事，也许……也许能说明你喜欢我。”Billy的声音里有些紧张。  
“不Billy，蠢蛋Billy……”Freddy抓起Billy的手，引导他伸进自己的罗宾小短裤，他发现Billy盯了一整晚的小短裤，此时此刻突然变得更紧了小短裤，软绵绵地说道，“这才能说明我真的喜欢你。”


End file.
